This Place Is Full Of Monsters
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: This is the truth about Loki's fall. This is his pain. This is his torment. This is his story. And as he lays in his bed, eyes unseeing, body and mind broken, Thor only wishes he could have saved him. Loki!Whump. Alternate ending to Avengers, with a darker take on Loki's time with Thanos and the repercussions of that time.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning(s) Mentions of NonCon, Torture and Abuse**

**Discliamer: I Do Not Own The Avengers, Thor, or anything ****of any value really...**

**No pairing(s) Although you can decipher some hints of Tony/Loki at times, and only brotherly love between Loki and Thor.**

* * *

** This Place If Full Of Monsters**

Around them, the Avengers could hear fire crackling and people crying. The world had been burning and now the blaze was but a small ember, an ember that they would now squash. They all gathered together faces dirty and bloodstained. The group stared up at Stark tower gravely. They had won. It was over.

He lay in the rubble, pale blue eyes cold, beaten down but not defeated. Slender fingers gripped the floor below him and he painfully attempted to sit up, his body was having other ideas. He fell back onto his back; his face screwed up in pain. Oh dear this would not do... Then across from him, he heard the familiar voices and thundering footsteps of The Avengers. A slow smile spread across his lovely face. It was time. And as he heard the Avengers come thundering towards him, to arrest him he made his move. Loki had no chance to to a breath before his body arched violently. The Avengers barreled through the door. The archer with his arrow pointed at the Jotun. He kept his bow directed at Loki's face; as the God's body gave a violent lurch.

"If it's all the same to you...I'll have that drink now. Thor stepped forward frowning. His blue eyes cold.

"Loki-" He began only to be cut off by a deep chuckle coming from his brother's lips, yet it wasn't his voice. Thor raised Mjolnir and stared at Loki coldly.

"Enough of this brother, I-" Across from where they were gathered, a bright light burst from thin air, and a familiar portal was opened. Three Chitauri warriors stepped from the portal, sneering at the Avengers, who turned their weapons towards them as well as Loki. Loki cocked his head to the side.

"You are here sooner than expected." He stated calmly, gracefully getting to his feet.

"Don't move!" Clint snarled. Loki tittered but ignored him looking to the Chitaruri.

"Our master beckons, you." One of the Chitauri replied eying the Avengers. Loki nodded.

"The boy?" He asked casually. The Chitauri sneered in response and shoom its head.

"They boy is worthless to us now, our master says to either kill him or leave him, it matters not." Loki smiled eerily. 'Very well."

"Brother, you are not going with them, you are going to Asgard to face justice." Thor snarled approaching Loki.

"I'm not your brother Thor...I never was." Loki replied evenly, smiling sweetly.

"Loki, you _will _stand down!" Thor snarled. Stark turned his weapon onto Loki who regarded Thor coolly. "I was told you were a fool," The voice cooed from his brother's lips; a smile forming and blood dribbling down his chin. "Yet, I had no idea how much of one you really were."

"Cease your words Loki, they will not spare you." Thor snarled. The Chitauri tittered, Loki cocked his head to the side a sweet smile playing at his bruised lips.

"Spare me? Oh Thor, you poor idiot. There is nothing worth sparing anymore now is there?"

"You have been defeated Loki, it is over."

"Oh, Thor...it is never over." Before Thor could retort Loki's body gave another violent shudder arching his back; and from him came a mass of grey flesh, stepping from his brother's body as naturally as rising dough. The creature stood at it's full height and Loki fell in a boneless heap at it's feet. From the corner of his eye Thor spotted Romanov point her gun at the creature while Clint remained focused on the unmoving God of Lies. Captain America shifted nervously, regarding the being in front of him with unease. The Hulk who's eyes had been trained on Loki were now focused on the new target.

"Thor, what the hell is that?" Stark asked warily. Thor stared in muted horror unable to answer. The creature gave a mock bow. His eyes never leaving Thor's, a terrible grin on his face.

"Who are you?" Thor asked voice low keeping his eyes on the creature's and ignoring Loki. The creature let out another chuckle.

"My name is Njork, little prince." It jeered. Thor decided to ignore the jibe and gripped Mjolnir tighter in his grip.

"You are Chitauri?" He asked nodding to the three silent wraith like creatures watching the confrontation with masked expressions. Njork nodded slowly. "My master sent me here with the Jotun runt to carry out the mission." It spoke softly and breathlessly, eyes alight with excitement. "You and Reindeer Games are working together?" Tony cut in face hidden by his helmet. The creature looked at Iron Man in amusement before throwing his head back and barking a cold laughter. "Working...together? You ask, oh no." Njork replied velvety smooth.

"Then _for _him?" Thor asked sharply. Njork let out another laugh which had begun to grind Iron Man's gears.

"Then what?" He snapped. Njork turned his attention back to Loki who had yet to move from where he had fallen. Casually Njork tapped Loki's head with his foot. Loki's head lolled over for the Avengers to see a pair of bright green eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Shit, he's dead..." Clint muttered earning a round a laughter from the Chitauri. Njork leered and looked at the other Chitauri who continued to snicker. Thor watched the exchange warily before sparing a glance at his brother. Why was he so still? Why were his eyes...He was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed Njork watching him amused.

"Would you like me to tell you a tale little one?" Njork asked casually tilting its head to the side. Thor glowered at it, and watched as it's foot lazily tapped at Loki. Clint and Natasha shared suspicious glances and Clint pulled his weapon away from Loki and trained it on Njork.

"A tale?" Steve managed voice unsure and defensive. Njork nodded.

"Yes a tale, you may like it little prince, it will tell you how your little brother came to us." He jeered. Thor scowled but nodded sharply.

"Then speak." He replied coldly. Njork's smile widened.

"He fell through space and time, and my master, my kind merciful master took him and brought him to our home. We offered the runt power for the Tesseract. He refused. We tried to _convince _him, yet he still refused. After much attempts to convince him, we brought him before our master who offered him this flimsy planet in exchange for the Tesseract, and still the runt once again refused my master. For a couple months this happened, my poor master grew quite angry with the runt, and we had to be _extra convincing_ with him-"

"You...you tortured my brother?" Thor's voice rang out sharp, his face mortified as he looked towards Loki. His hands shook violently. Njork waggled a finger at him tutting cheerfully.

"Let me finish little prince, you may comment at the end...now where was I...Oh, yes! For a final time we brought him forward and silly little thing refused my master for the _last_ time. This time, it was my master who would convince him, on and it was glorious little prince. My master consumed the runt, fucked him until he _bled_, until he-" Njork was cut off again as Thor let out a roar of pure rage and struck at the terrible creature, while his team looked on in shocked silence. Njork easily grabbed Loki's lifeless body, barred the prince's pale throat placing a knife at the soft flesh. Thor stopped short, looking from Njork with hate, to Loki with fear.

"You _dare_-" He began, only to be cut of my Njork.

"Lower your weapon little prince, my tale is not yet over, and unless you'd like to see how filthly his blood really is, I'd suggest you do as I say." Njork ordered pressing the blade further into Loki's vulnerable throat. Thor's hands shook as he looked at his brother, he did as he was told and the Chitauri behind Njork pointed their weapons at Natasha and Clint in response to their raised weapons. Njork cleared his throat and gently pat Loki's head before continuing.

"As you can imagine, my master quite literally broke the runt, he screamed so prettily and broke so easily, or so my master thought, until one night the runt snuck out of his cage. Our guards spotted him so he ran. He had been kept in our holding tower, only standing a bit shorter than this very tower we stand in. His cell was near the top of this tower and he managed to race down three flights of stairs before he was surrounded. Rather than face my master the runt took off down one of our halls. Our Chitauri were at his heels, he was as good as caught when he sharply changed directions. You see the runt would rather die then continue as our thrall, he would rather die than serve us, so his path lead him to a window and he ran right through it breaking the glass and throwing himself to the ground far below. The cracking noise his body made as it hit the stone floor..."

Thor flinched and Tony scowled flipping up his visor. Njork sighed. "We went to his body, informing my master of his demise. My master wished to send the body back to Asgard, in hopes at the sight of his broken mangled body, the warmongering older brother, _you, _so distraught, so destroyed at the sight of him, would rise up and start a glorious death filled war."

"And where did you go wrong?" Thor snarled advancing on the creature. Njork snicked.

"As you can see, he lived. We found him at the base of the tower, several broken bones, ruptured organs, his pelvis was shattered, yet...he breathed. The fall put him in a comatose state, my master decided that if he couldn't convince the runt to join him he would control him."

_...until I make him kill you, slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work. And when he screams, I'll split his skull._

"Control him?" Natasha repeated face impassive, beside her Clint looked disgusted. Njork offered Natasha a cruel smile.

"Of course my dear, those lovely promises I made to you didn't come from the runt." Natasha didn't react her gun now steadily trained on Njork's face.

Njork let out a casual sigh and glanced down at Loki before offering the Avengers a chilling glare. "Well as it seems, we no longer have the recources to take the Tesseract as this point in time." Tony smirked at the words. Thor took a slow step towards Njork. "Then release my brother to me, you have no more use of him." He ordered. Njork shook his head with mock sympathy. "I'm afraid I cannot do that little prince." Thor furiously advanced forward. "YOU **WILL **RELEASE HIM!" He roared.

"And release him I shall." Njork replied ominously. Then without any preamble Njork raised his foot and kicked Thor backwards, before the other Avengers could react, before Clint could release his arrow, Njork took grip of Loki's throat and hauled him off the floor, and flung him out the broken window. A stunned silence followed until suddenly it was broken, all went to chaos. Tony was the first to react. He flew past Njork and out the window as fast as he could trailing Loki's quickly plummeting body.

He managed to reach Loki wrapping his arms around Loki's torso and stopping his fall. He flew forward, supporting Loki's dead weight, he swerved around a passing truck before launching back towards his tower. He made it back through the window, and landed inside Loki safely tucked against him. Thor was the first to step forward towards him. Tony could see that the Chitauri including Njork were gone; the portal closed. Thor approached Tony who handed Loki's limp body over. Thor took Loki pulling him close, his fingers fluttering over his brother's bruised face. His eyes were closed now, his expression lax.

"Loki, brother...they are gone now you can open your eyes." Thor whispered softly stroking a thumb down Loki's cheek. Loki gave no answer, his eyes now closed his face unwavering. Thor stared at his brother, face screwed up in concern.

"Brother, wake up." Thor implored. The Hulk receeded back leaving Bruce in his place, they all watched in silence as Thor attempted to rouse his brother. A desperate gleam appeared in Thor's eyes, he shook his brother's limp shoulder's, Loki's head lolled about.

"Brother, please..." Finally Bruce stepped forward ceasing Thor's movement's.

"We should get him to a hospital." Bruce suggested. After a moment of staring at his brother; Thor met Bruce's gaze and nodded jerkily.

"Of course." He muttered, voice hoarse. He carefully scooped Loki into his arms, Loki's head resting against Thor's shoulder. In tense silence Thor followed Bruce out the door leaving the rest of the Avengers in shocked silence.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

Three hours later, Thor found himself sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair, his hand clasped with Loki's clammy one. Tony Stark sat across from him, legs splayed as he lounged in his chair, his eyes trained on Loki's face. Neither he nor Thor spoke.

Outside the room; Fury, Natasha and Clint watched the three, faces impassive. Fury shifted slightly letting out an annoyed breath.

"Do you think he is faking it?" Fury asked, voice low eyes trained on the Trickster God. Clint shook his head and swallowed hard.

"We were both there, we both saw it." He muttered. The silence that followed was tense. The faint beep of Loki's heart monitor and muffled talking from down the hall was all that could be heard. Finally the sound of footsteps pulled them from their thoughts. They watched as the doctor assigned to Loki walked past them and quietly edged into Loki's room. Thor stared at the doctor imploringly.

"Doctor, please why his eyes are open but he will not speak?" Thor asked. The doctor sighed and stepped over to Thor lowering his voice.

"Mr. Odinson, your brother is in a vegetative state-"

"A what?" Thor asked brows furrowed.

"Putting it simply, he has no awareness of his surroundings, we've done tests on him and he has not reaction to any stimuli; he allows us to move him and feed him, but other than that he just lays there staring at the wall, unaware of anything around him."

"Forever?" Thor asked voice hoarse. The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded reluctantly. "As you said, he jumped a very far height and hit the pavement...if he were human there is no question, he'd be dead, and putting torture on top of that...as it is...he will more than likely always be in this state." Thor turned from the doctor and looked towards Loki imploringly; Loki's eyes remained dazedly fixed on the wall opposite him. Thor could hear the doctor and Tony quietly speaking but he paid them no heed, only gazed at his brother in pained silence.

In Asgard when warriors had been grievously injured and put into states such as Loki was in, they were more than often mercifully put out of their misery and put to death, as quickly and humanely as possible...Thor shook the though from his head. He could _never... _Was he so self centered that he couldn't even put his brother out of his misery? He flinched slightly when he felt Tony's hand on his shoulder. He looked at his friend who gave him a weak smile.

"I talked to the doctor and asked him if it would be alright if we brought your brother to my place, you know...give him a nice room, make him comfortable..." Thor offered Tony a small smile. "Thank you friend Stark, I would like for my brother to be somewhere...somewhere I can take care of him." Tony nodded. Thor looked at his brother forlornly.

"What kind of brother allows this to happen?" He muttered. Tony blinked realizing that Thor was speaking to him. "Thor buddy, you didn't know."

"Yet I should have. I raved so vehemently about kinship and loyalty, and yet I was so willing to take my brother down for actions he did not commit." Tony sat down heavily crossing his ankles. "But you're here now, and he'll come around soon."

"But what if he does not? What if he is forever like this? I am his older brother, I am supposed to protect him, and I _failed_. I failed his so horribly and those monsters destroyed him." Thor's face fell and Tony was painfully reminded of a kicked puppy. He had to switch tactics, wipe that god awful look off Thor's face. Tony glanced at Loki in desperation for an answer.

"...Well...Tell me about your brother...what was he like?" Tony asked hesitantly. Thor's face suddenly broke into a small smile. "He was...brilliant. And thoughtful. Kind...in his own way."

"Yeah?" Tony asked nodding for Thor to continue. Thor's face had lightened considerable as he spoke of Loki, his pride and adoration wafting off of him.

"He was mischievous, and as Bruce Banner referred to you 'sassy'. He was incredibly stubborn, willful, flirtatious..."

"Sounds like my kind of man." Tony offered. Thor smiled at him. "You and him do share many similarities." He stated looking at his brother with a gentle smile, making Tony feel like he was intruding. Tony stood and adjusted his shirt.

"In the morning, we'll bring him to my place. You should try to get some sleep until then, 'kay?" After a moment Thor nodded. "I will sleep in here." He muttered before turning back to Loki. Tony sighed and nodded. "I figured..." He pulled back looking at Loki one last time, before walking out the door, allowing Thor to have alone time with his brother. Thor, ran his thumb across the skin of his brother's hand, looking into his blank eyes; He furiously blinked away tears that had gathered.

"I refuse to believe it Loki, you will come back...you _have _to..." He cleared his throat and looked at the ceiling.

Shakily he pulled his hand back and placed a hesitant kiss against Loki's brow.

"I will bring you back. I will avenge you. This I swear."

* * *

As good as his word, early the next morning Tony returned to the hospital room to collect Thor and Loki. They bundled Loki up and coaxed Loki to stand up. He did so silently, holding listlessly onto Thor's hand. Thor managed to lead Loki to the elevator wishing that Loki would react, that he would give his hand a squeeze of awareness, yet nothing came from the youngest prince. He followed obediently and silently, allowing Thor and Tony to coax him out the hospital doors and towards Tony's limo. Bruce and Steve were already in the limo, waiting. They watched in silence as Thor led Loki towards the door.

They managed to sit him down between Thor and Steve who acted as bumper's in case he fell over. The ride back to Stark Tower was silent. Around them they could see the devastation from the attack. Rubble lay in the streets, buildings toppled over, a heavy silence in its wake. Tony was already filling a glass with scotch and handed one to Bruce who timidly took it. Thor and Steve both refused. Happy parked the limo in front of the tower and quickly went to open the door for Tony. Tony and Thor were the first out ; Thor holding onto Loki as he went. They managed to get him out of the limo, Thor scooped Loki into his arms and headed straight for the doors to the tower; followed by his three teammates.

A room had been made for Loki, a large sized bed with a green comforter, plush pillows. The room was sparse and clean. Thor carried Loki into the room and gently deposited him on the bed. With all the gentleness and care one could muster, Thor pulled the blanket over his brother, gently tucking him away from the horrors of the world.

"You will be better soon brother." He whispered. "I must speak to my team about this...I will be back soon, the voice in the ceiling will keep you safe." He smiled softly at his brother before stroking a hand through his hair and walking out of the room. The door automatically locked behind him, as Jarvis sealed the room. Thor found the rest of his team at Stark's bar. The room was trashed, windows busted, the floor torn up. Tony handed Thor a beverage, Thor regarded it curiously noting the colorfulness compared to Asgard's golden mead.

"I've spoken to Fury." Steve muttered. The others looked to him in interest. "You told him about Loki?" Bruce asked. Steve nodded. "What did he say?" Natasha asked sipping her alcohol. "He said...well he said a lot of things. At first he didn't believe me, but Tony sent me Jarvis's footage. He says as long as we keep Loki in line, we can keep him."

"That makes it sound like he's talking about a dog." Bruce replied. Steve shrugged helplessly. "I think he would have still said no if I didn't threaten him with Thor." He muttered forlornly. Clint offered Steve a weak grin.

"But he's allowed to stay?" Tony asked with a hopeful grin. Steve nodded. "He can stay." Tony's grin widened and he took a swig from his glass. "In any case, I'm famished, should I order pizza?" He asked. Agreements rang around the room and even Thor offered a small smile and nodded his head.

* * *

Three months passed.

Three months and nothing had changed.

Loki lay unmoving and Thor spent his nights sleeping in an armchair beside him. Thor had occasionally been called to return to Asgard. He had returned to Tesseract and when Odin had asked for Loki to be returned as well; Thor refused. Despite the argument and threat of banishment, Thor still refused to take his brother from the safety of Stark Tower. Finally Odin had relented and allowed Loki to stay.

When Thor was not there with his brother, it was Tony who offered to watch over him, feed him, bathe him. A lot of trust had been bestowed upon Stark, who was more than willing to care for Loki. The guy was cataonic but Tony felt a sense of familiarity with him. Often he'd make casual conversation with him, telling him about his day and different projects.

Currently, Tony was redressing Loki. He pulled a Black Sabbath T-Shirt over Loki's head and maneuvered his arms correctly into place.

"Thor's been gone a couple weeks, I'm thinking he'll be back soon. I'm sure he misses you. Maybe you can smile for him, or come back. He'd really like that...all of would. I'm sorry about the performance issue comments, I'm sure you have perfect scores." Tony teased, looking into Loki's wide green eyes. He settled Loki back down. "I'm gonna make you something good for dinner, how does shamawa sound to you?" Loki stared, but Tony went on easily.

"I'll be back later okay princess?" Tony smoothed out Loki's hair before leaving the room. A nurse had been hired by S.H.I.E.L.D. to help with Loki when Tony or Bruce were gone. The guy seemed alright, friendly enough and took good care his stuff; despite being a male nurse of course. Pepper had told him it was rude to laugh. Tony had insisted he be there monitoring Travis the first few day, just to make sure his Loki was well taken care of. And it seemed he was. So Tony walked passed the male nurse called Travis and there were no worries going through his head. S.H.I.E.L.D knew Loki was innocent, Travis's record had been squeaky clean. Almost _too_ clean, and Jarvis never reported any mishap.

Until the day the shit hit the fan.

Travis Farrow had been hired by S.H.I.E.L.D to ensure Loki wasn't up to something; To enure he was truly in a vegetative state. The first couple times had been difficult with Stark over his shoulder, but soon he gained enough trust to be alone with Loki. It started out with little pinches on the insides of Loki's arms and the back of his knees. Loki never reacted. Then when Travis would bathe Loki and had him naked, he would give him a little spank on the rear and check for anything. Nothing. Then Travis became very _comfortable. _He kept his abuse inside the bathroom where there were no cameras. As he bathed Loki, his hands began to explore and linger. It progressed until the day he sat Loki down on his cock. After that it became a regular thingfor him to bathe and molest Loki. No reaction. No problem. He made surd to clean Loki extra well and never leave noticeable bruises, knowing that Stark had a tendency to look him over. Travis did his job well.

"Hey Mr. Stark, what does Loki need today?" Travis asked as he approached the hero. Tony glanced from Loki's room to Travis. "Some food probably." "Anything else?" Travis prompted. Tony shrugged. "A bath maybe." He suggested before walking passed Travis who nodded. "Will you be here?" He questioned. Tony nodded. "Yeah I'll be around in the lab if you need anything." None the wiser.

Travis approached Loki who had been sitting in Thor's chair by the window. Travis knelt in front of the God and smiled. "Hi Loki, Tony asked me to feed and bathe you." He said voice friendly. Loki stared blankly out the window. Travis took Loki's hand and coaxed him to his feet. "Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" He questioned." Loki gazed at a point above Travis's ear, Travis merely grinned and pulled Loki towards the bathroom. Loki followed dutifully and Travis closed the bathroom door.

Tony had left his jacket in Loki's room. Normally he would go get it later, but he was restless so he decided to leave the lab and go get it. He found it sitting on his chair beside Loki's bed. He grabbed it and turned to leave when he realized Travis was bathing Loki. Tony always fed Loki before he bathed him. It made things easier, if Loki didn't take to the food. Tony approached the bathroom door and opened it, peering inside. What he found would haunt him.

Travis had Loki bent over the tub; three of his nasty fucking fingers knuckle deep inside the God. His cock rutting against Loki's pale thigh. When Travis noticed Tony, all color drained from his face and he pulled his fingers out of Loki and shoved himself away. Tony had never wanted to destroy someone so badly before. Tony swung his fist in blind rage, striking Travis in the mouth; splitting his gumline.

"You son of a bitch." Tony swore, voice hoarse. Travis attempted to shove Tony out of his way and go through the door only to have Tony tackle the man to the floor and straddle his chest, raining punches onto the other man.

"Mr. Stark, I-" Travis was cut of by a painful blow to the throat. He lay there gasping in pain. Tony got to his feet, trembling violently. If he didn't stop he would kill the bastard. He heard footsteps tear up to the room and saw Bruce approach. He couldn't risk getting Bruce involved. "Tony, what happened?" Bruce asked stepping forward. Tony shook his head. "Bruce, you really need to go...get Steve, just don't be here right now." Bruce blinked surprised. "Of course." He nodded. He looked from Travis to Tony and glanced into the bathroom to see Loki's nude body draped over the bathtub. Everything seemed to clock in place and a green tinge appeared in his normally warm eyes. "Bruce, go!" Tony ordered. Bruce blinked and shook his head before nodding. "Yeah...of course." He quickly turned and left the room, fists clenched. Tony let out a slow breath of relief before turning back to Travis.

"Get up." He ordered. Travis got to his feet nervously. Tony clenched his fists. "S.H.I.E.L.D hired you didn't they?" He asked casually. Travis nodded after a moment. "How long?"

"What?" Travis muttered, shifting.

"How fucking long have you been doing this?" Tony asked, voice calm, expression vacant.

"For awhile now." Travis replied, hardening his expression. A nasty smirk spread across Tony's chiseled face. "Did it ever occur to you that Loki has a brother?" Travis stared in silence and a sarcastic chuckle was ripped from Iron Man. "An older brother who won't take kindly to the news that you've been raping his little brother." Travis swallowed nervously and Tony relished in it.

Steve lumbered into the room but Tony never looked away from Travis. "Tony, Bruce told me something happened." Steve prompted. He looked at Travis's bloody face and glanced around for Loki. It didn't seem to click for him. He didn't seem to understand what Tony and Bruce did. Instead he blinked; startled and looked to Tony for an answer. Tony finally tore his eyes from Travis and looked to Steve. "Get him the fuck out of here." He growled. Steve, approached Travis looking unsure, but surprisingly he didn't argue. He firmly took Travis's shoulder and pulled him towards the door.

"Oh and Steve?" Tony called just as they were leaving. Steve looked to Tony in silence. "Ask Fury if he gets off on this kind of shit." He muttered motioning from Travis to Loki. Steve swallowed and nodded silently, as realization dawned on him. He ushered Travis out of the room. Tony stared after them for a moment before painfully turning back to Loki. The water had been left running and Loki's face was partially submerged in the tub. Swearing Tony leapt forward into the bathroom and hauled Loki from the tub. Loki coughed, his arm involuntarily jerking. Tony gathered Loki into his arms, holding the God against him, Loki's head tucked under his chin.

"Jesus Loki...I'm so sorry. I didn't know...I should have known." He whispered, rocking back and forth. Loki lay silently against him, his coughing fit having passed. His wet hair clung to Tony's neck and his damp body soaked through the billionaire's clothes. He stayed like that for nearly twenty minutes, whispering kind words into Loki's ear. His mantra was interrupted by the distant sound of thunder. Tony swore under his breath and painfully stood taking Loki with him.

"Looks like he's back..." He muttered. He carried Loki to the bed and lay him down, gathering up his clothing. He quickly redressed Loki, thinking over how to explain this to Thor. He couldn't lie and pretend it had never happened. Hell he had walked in on it.

"I'll be back soon Loki." Tony said as he settled Loki against the pillows, avoiding his green eyes. He made his way from the room and into the hall where Bruce was fast approaching, looking better off then he had ten minutes ago. "You heard?" Bruce asked. "Yeah." Tony replied sharply. The two headed towards Stark's living room, ready to greet Thor, who had only recently started using the elevator rather than bursting through walls and windows.

When the elevator doors opened, Steve and Thor walked through the doorway. Thor was smiling happily chatting with Steve who met Tony's eyes; silently telling him that Thor didn't know. "Friends," Thor greeted, happily approaching Bruce and Tony. "I have missed you." He declared. He pulled the both of them into rib cracking hugs. Bruce awkwardly hugged Thor back while Tony patted his shoulder.

"Missed you too Point Break." Tony managed as he was lifted into the air.

"How...how is my brother?" Thor asked softly looking down the hall towards Loki's room. The silence that followed was tense. Thor looked at his three friends in concern. "Is he hurt?" He asked, brows furrowed. Finally Tony sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, Thor...we need to talk." "Then speak." Thor prompted. "You might want to sit down." Bruce muttered pointing at the couch. Thor did so quietly. His face filled with concern and confusion.

"My friends, you are making me nervous." The God of Thunder murmured. Bruce and Steve shared grim looks while Tony buried his face in his hands, looking unsure.

"You know the guy S.H.I.E.L.D hired to care for Loki when we weren't readily available." Tony asked finally looking up. Thor nodded.

"Aye, the male nurse you find so humorous." The God confirmed easily. Tony cleared his throat, his Adam's bobbing.

"Yeah. Him. Well today I left Loki with him and went to the lab. While down there I realized I had left my coat in Loki's room. I went up to grab it, and went to check on Farrow who was supposed to be bathing Loki, and he..." Tony couldn't go on. For the first time in a long time, Tony didn't know what to say. Thor stared so finally Bruce prompted Tony to continue. Tony did, clearing his throat. "I walked into the bathroom, and Farrow...he had Loki bent over the edge of the tub, and he was...fingering him and thrusting against his leg." Thor stared at Tony, making no movement. At first Stark thought that Thor hadn't understood, but that wasn't the case.

Thor's face paled dramatically and he stared from Bruce to Tony, to Steve as though hoping it was all some sick joke. "My brother has been...my brother has been molested?" He managed, voice weak. "We don't know exactly how far it's gone, but I'm going to look him over to if you'd like me to?" Bruce asked. Thor nodded stiffly, his body bowed. "I would like to be there while you perform your search." Bruce looked unsure on how to reply, but Thor stared at him pleadingly. Finally Bruce agreed.

"I need...I need a moment to think." Thor pleaded, looking far more broken then he ever had before. The others nodded ready to give him his space. As they left Thor alone, Steve let out a shaky breath.

"This place...even in plain sight there are monsters everywhere... This place if filled with them." Steve whispered looking at the floor, face screwed up in pain.

* * *

There had been obvious signs of anal rape. Thor and Steve both had confronted Fury, only to find out that he hadn't hired Travis Farrows, the Council had. Fury managed to nab Farrows and the pervert was now being held in one of Fury's holding cells, awaiting justice. Thor had been barred from seeing the man. But justice would be served. That much he was certain.

Two weeks had passed and Thor stayed at Loki's side at all times. He tended to his brother as he had for the last few months. He fed him small meals and and made small talk. He bathed him and hummed a familiar tune. He worked on stretching Loki's legs, which had rapidly thinned from little use. He helped him use the toilet and dress him. He acted the part of a perfect elder brother. But on the inside he felt like a failure.

Every time he bathed him, he thought of Farrows and how that man had taken advantage of his brother in this state. He thought of his brother, trapped in this shell and unable to defend himself. Each night as Thor went to sleep it ate at him. Oh it ate at him like a disease. His brother by all means was gone now. And in taking care of him, Thor had ended his relationship with Jane, who despite the love he felt for her; was not in league with his brother, who needed him.

In Asgard he evaded his parent's ever persistant questions. Questions that plagued him as well as it did his family.

_Is Loki alright?_

_Do you think he will wake?_

_Do you think he will heal?_

Odin had even pulled Thor aside right before he had left for Midgard and asked him how long he could go on like this.

_"My son, this is destroying you, I can see that."_

_"He needs me father."_

_"You are doing wonderfully Thor, but there is no chance of him coming back."_

_"You don't know that!"_

_"Each day he lays there, the less likely he is to snap out of his state."_

_"Father..."_

_"You are only prolonging his misery my son. It is best to put him out of it."_

Those words shook Thor to the core. This night as he sat beside Loki's bed watching his brother sleep, those words rang clear in his ear. ..._only prolonging his misery..._ Loki would never wake. He would forevermore be but a mindless body. A body who had been shamed, unable to defend himself. Unable to speak his honeyed words ever again... There was a cresent moon this night and shadows danced across the room. Loki's pale gaunt face illuminated in the darkness..._It is best to put him out of it..._ Before Thor knew what he was doing, he was taking his own pillow and approaching Loki.

"I am sorry Loki. You will not suffer long." Thor whispered hoarsely, before firmly planting the pillow over Loki's face and pushing down. "Forgive me..."

_Children running down the palace halls. High pitched voices, and teasing shouts._

_Bare feet smacking the marble floor, giggles ringing loudly._

_"Come catch me Thor!" Loki would call over his shoulder, eyes alight with mischief. Thor would always accept the challenge._

_Thor was fast. Loki was faster. But in the end, Thor always managed to catch Loki, giggling catching him around the waist and tackling him to the floor, with all the pride of any big brother who's won. And Loki would laugh and shove him away before running off again. The game started anew._

_But this time..._

_Thor hadn't caught Loki..._

_He had watched him fall..._

_He had failed him..._

Loki did not put up a struggle. How could he? He would never struggle again. Thor's arms shook as though it was physically harrowing. He pressed down, crying as he did so. "I'm sorry..."

_"...Never doubt that I love you..."_

Thor's arms suddenly slackened and he pelted the pillow at the wall with all his strength, before gathering Loki into his arms crying into his narrow chest. Loki's body, limp and unresisting, but alive in his arms.

"I-I'm sorry Loki! I cannot do it, I cannot..." He sobbed into Loki's chest shaking violently, listening to the steady thump of Loki's heartbeat. "I'm sorry..." His sobs echoed into the night, but no one was there to hear. No one would ever hear.

Hours later, as sleep began to overtake Thor, he took his brother's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze and closed his eyes resting his head against the soft back of his chair, exhausted and worn out. His eyes closed and he gripped Loki's hand in his, and in the hours of early morning, as the sky turned pink, just as his eyes began to droop for the last time...

Loki squeezed back.

* * *

**This idea actually came to me while watching The Host. Well, the scene where Melanie attempts to take her own life rather than be captured. That scene where she fell just struck me for some reason. I could picture Loki doing the same thing of desperate enough. I could see him leaping to his death rather than became Thanos's slave.**

**And I began to plot this and it took a mind of its own. I hope you enjoyed reading it. It's a oneshot, but has the chance of a possible sequel in the future.**


	2. And Loki Squeezed Back

**Warning(s) Mentions of NonCon, Torture and Abuse**

**Discliamer: I Do Not Own The Avengers, Thor, or anything of any value really...**

**No real pairings, if you squint you can see hints of FrostIron and Thorki, but not really more like Tony and Loki enjoy flirting just because they can.**

* * *

This Place If Full Of Monsters

_**Loki's POV**_

Loki had never managed to gain control back of his body after Njork had taken over. But that didn't stop him from trying. When Thor battled him on the roof, those had been his tears shed wishing his brother would realize what was happening, but too deeply buried to speak or reach out. When summoned by Thanos and the Other, Njork was often fought against by Loki. The Other and Thanos had noticed Loki's presence many times when Njork was attempting to take control, that only added to to fun for them. Let Loki struggle. Let him try to reach out to Thor and to The Avengers. He was too far gone to ever come out again.

_"Please, please kill me..." _He had begged. Jeers were his only reply. It went on forever. The pain, torment and confusion. In the back of his mind he knew he deserved this. This pain. Was he not a monster? Was he not an abomination? Still. He had...He had hoped.

He head hoped that Thor would save him. Shining, noble, golden Thor, would burst through this hell and bring him to safety. To home. But Thor never came. No one did.

Loki remembered running, tearing down the halls. His heart pounding in his chest, his hair whipping with his movements. He knew the only way to escape them was to die. He knew that death was the only thing standing in his way to freedom. He embraced death. He did not fear it. His death would mean his salvation. He remembered crashing through the glass window and his body falling. He closed his eyes as he had fallen, unlike when he fell from the Bifrost. He didn't look. He couldn't. He fell for what seemed like hours, but was mere seconds. He could remember his body striking the floor below. How his body was racked in agonizing pain, his bones splintered. All he knew was pain. Bright flashing pain. He must die soon? Surely the agony couldn't last? He lost consciousness soon after.

He was being carried...His body was jostled painfully and he was deposited on a steel surface. He remembered the hands ripping his clothes from his body. He couldn't even struggle. He was poked and prodded with needles. He felt like his mind was full of some sort of fluff. He could hear chucking and something grab his face.

"You'll do nicely," The voice sneered. "You'll lead our battle if you wish to or not." A final needle was drilled painfully slowly into his temple. He wanted to scream. Oh how he needed to. But no sound escaped him. And once that needle was inserted, once that needle was put in place. Loki lost himself.

He could hear Thor...

Where was he?

He sounded furious...

_"You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home."_

Thor? Home? Was Thor here to save him? Thor can't you see? Thor help! This isn't me! Please brother stop it before I'm gone forever! He was silenced with ease. Later he when he was fighting with Thor again...Thor was speaking but Loki couldn't hear... a tear rolled down his cheek and once again Njork flattened him. _The runt is trying to wake up! _A deep chuckle followed by a equally deep voice. _Once his brother is dead, once Midgard is in ruins, allow him to wake, allow him to see his dead brother, and when he screams, end him. _He opened his eyes a final time as the great green beast flattened him. Njork made sure there would be nothing left to save.

After that Loki was in a trance of sorts. Njork had fled his body and Loki was a shell. He could not move his arms, he could not speak, he could not do anything but lay on that bed and stare, not fully comprehending his surroundings. With Njork gone his body was his own, but he no longer knew how to use it. He felt hands gently running through his hair. Soothing voices, some he swore sounded familiar, some that didn't. His mind began to recognize these voices. The deep voice belonged to the familiar golden man, the teasing casual voice belonged to the snark. These were the ones he knew the best. The others came and went but Golden and Snark were quite often. And as well as he recognized the voices, the hands were just the same.

Then a new pair of hands started to touch him. These hands were not gentle like Golden's or warm like Snark's. These hands hurt. They pinched him and poked him and while Golden and Snark's hands were careful when they put bathed him, these hands touched him searched. He came to associate these hands and that voice with hurt.

He remembered laying in bed while Golden held his hand. He remembered a sudden pressure on his face and he could not longer breathe, his hands lay uselessly at his side and he did nothing as the pressure took his life.

And then it was gone.

Golden once more held his hand.

Loki could not describe the feeling of getting his body back. One minute he was a shell who's mind was too far gone and the next he reacted to Golden-no not Golden...Thor. Thor had squeezed his hand. Thor had squeezed his hand. It had been Thor. Thor was Golden. Golden was Thor. And Snark...he couldn't think of who Snark was, but no matter. Thor had squeezed his hand. Yes, and Loki recognized it as a friendly gesture. Of youths of childhood. Where had it gone? Thor squeezed his hand and oh how Loki wished to squeeze back and scream and cry. I AM HERE THOR! I AM NOT GONE YET! He couldn't move it though. It wasn't until Thor squeezed a second time, a parting one that energy raced through Loki's whole being. SQUEEZE BACK DAMN YOU! And in that moment.

And at that very second.

Loki squeezed back.

**Regular POV**

The reaction was sudden. Like a atomic bomb going off. One moment Thor's eyes were drooping, his hand entwined with Loki's. When he felt the gentle pressure. And everything seemed to explode. Thor was on his feet in an instant a shout escaping his throat. He dropped to his knees beside Loki squeezing his hand again, searching his brother's pale face for a reaction. Searching for life. There! Again Loki squeezed his hand again. "Brother!" Thor cried out, a smile cracking across his face, his eyes alight.

Tony had been sleeping. Having quite a nice dream thank you very much, and the next instant he was yanked from that very pleasant dream by someone shouting. He sat up squinting. "Jarvis, what the hell..."

"Sir, Mr. Odinson appears to be having a fit in Mr. Loki's room." Jarvis coolly explained. The first thing that popped in Tony's head was that Loki had died. Had passed away in his sleep and Thor had discovered it. Like lightning Tony was on his feet and out of his room charging down the hall completely naked save for his socks. He burst into Loki's room to see Thor huddled over his brother, a smile on his face. Tony stared. The God of Thunder turned to Tony and beckoned him forward. "Friend Stark, quick! Take his other hand and squeeze it!" "Ummm, why?" "Just do it!" Thor implored. Tony sighed and trudged over to Loki's side and took his hand in his own. He gave it a light squeeze. Nothing happened. He turned to Thor. "He will squeeze back!" Thor declared. Tony tried again. Still nothing. Frowning Thor attempted himself. Loki didn't not react. Thor looked to Tony face ashen. "I swear Man of Iron he squeezed my hand. Tony sighed and shook his head. "Look Thor, you're over tired and you probably dreamed it or something." "He squeezed back!" Thor declared and squeezed Loki's hand. Again and again. Each time adding more pressure and becoming more desperate until Tony was worried he was going to snap Loki's frail fingers.

"Thor, Thor! Hey! Stop!" Tony shouted.

Finally Thor relented, his face once again resembling that of a kicked puppy. "I could have sworn..." "Thor buddy, sometimes your mind can play tricks on you." Tony soothed still awkwardly naked. Thor seemed to crumple before his and slumped in his seat.

"I had hoped..." He buried his face in his hands and let out a long breath. Tony watched him silently, his hand still holding onto Loki's. "I'm sorry Thor, I wish it was true too, but-" Tony was cut off by the feel of Loki's hand moving against his. His eyes shot to Loki's face. He could see his eyes fluttering under his eye lids. His mouth quivering as though attempting to speak. "Thor." Tony hissed drawing Thor's attention from his lap. Thor followed Tony's line of sight and he stared at his brother in hushed silence. And then, Loki's eyes fluttered open. He lay confused, eyebrows furrowing. Tony was the first to find his voice.

"Loki?" Was all that he could manage. Loki's eyes flickered and landed on Tony uncomprehending before looking towards Thor who stared at his brother in hushed silence his face completely vulnerable. The God of Thunder shakily reached for his brother's face and cupped it in his palm. "Thor..." Loki murmured; his voice slurred. Thor nodded his head and swallowed heavily unable to speak, still too shocked. He offered Loki a shaky smile and nodded. Loki looked away from Thor and towards the ceiling. Thor pulled his hand back, still staring at Loki along with Tony. Loki licked his lips and pulled his hands away from Tony and Thor, tucking them under his chin and against his chest like he was praying.

The other two watched him in silence waiting for him to say more, but no words escaped the God of Mischief. Thor suddenly lurched forward and gathered Loki into his arms; hugging his brother's body against his chest and _crying _into the crook of his neck. He chanted his name over and over; rocking Loki against him.

"Loki, Loki...Loki, brother..."

Slowly Loki relaxed into Thor's arms and tucked his face away; allowing Thor to hold him. Thor took a shuddering breath and placed his lips against Loki's forehead.

"I thought I had lost you." He murmured. Loki slowly shook his head. He remained curled against Thor, eyes slowly blinking a he came to. His gaze shifted to Tony who had been feeling pretty awkward. When he noticed Loki looking at him he grinned at his, unsure on how to go about. Loki's gaze focused on the billionaire and he blinked. "I know you..." He whispered. Tony nodded. "I know you too." He replied softly. Loki turned back towards the ceiling, face gaunt and unsure.

"Where...Njork..."

"Gone brother. He fled like the coward he is."

"You will...you will return me to him?" Loki's voice had gone impossibly soft; a hint of vulnerability hidden in his words. Thor shook his head wildly, face drawn in horror and confusion.

"Loki, I would _never_! How can you even ask that!?" Thor asked voice hitching at the thought. "You never...came, never came." Loki murmured eyes on Thor. "We thought you were _dead_, Loki! You fell from the Bifrost, you fell to your _death_!"

"Yet here I am Thor! Not dead, but you...you would have preferred it that way wouldn't you?, Loki's crackly weak voice gained a bit of bite to it, a bit of a fight. "The monster, dead...the monster dead as he should be!"

"You twist everything said to you! Father did what he had to do to protect you!"

"And he's done _such _a wonderful job, hasn't he Thor?" Loki hissed. Tony cleared his throat awkwardly, attempting to gain the two God's attention, yet the remained focused on each other.

"Your misgivings are your own fault Loki, you reacted in a dishonorable way. You destroyed and attempted to kill me and our friends because of your petty doubts."

"Uhhh guys, can we I dunno tone it down a bit?" Tony asked shifting uncomfortably. Thor shot Tony an annoyed glance while Loki ignored him completely.

"Was it n-not _your _petty doubts and childish pride that near-nearly had us all killed in the first place? If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this situation." Loki asked, voice low hands in tight fists.

"And I learned from my mistakes. Father made a wise decision in banishing me." Thor replied coolly face stoic.

"O-oh yes! Praise the wisdom of the _Allfather_," he spat the same out like a curse, "His arrogance and pride matched only t-to _you _dear brother!" "Silence your vapid tongue!" Thor snarled leaping to his feet. "You will not insult our father in front of me!"

"_Your _father Thor. That baby snatching thief is no fath-" A crack resonated through the room and Loki's face shot to the side, blood dribbled down his lip. In the distance thunder struck loudly. Tony flinched and looked at Loki who's once angry face had become blank. Tony then turned to Thor eyes fixed on the God in shock.

"Thor! What the hell?!"

"You will silence your tongue about our father, you will respect him." Thor's voice was low, angry and cold, eyes focused on Loki. Loki didn't respond; instead he turned his attention back to the ceiling. Thor stayed standing. Tony stood gaining Thor's attention and finally the realization of his undress.

"Man of Iron, you are naked." Thor pointed out. Tony waved his hand not bothering to cover himself. Bashfulness was not part of Tony's diet.

"I know, I know. I'm on it. You should give your brother some space though."

"What he needs is-"

"Ah no. Get out. I'm not putting up with this shit right now. It is _too _early." Tony pointed to the door eyes squarely meeting Thor's. Thor's shoulder's slumped and he walked passed Tony silently heading out of the room closing the door softly behind him. Tony watched him leave before looking back to Loki who was staring resolutely at the ceiling. His blood having dribbled down from his lip down his chin and towards his throat.

"Shit, Loki." Tony muttered. He approached Loki and looked at his quickly swelling lip. Cursing again he released Loki's chin and headed into the bathroom. He grabbed a paper towel off the rack and ran it quickly under warm water before returning to Loki's side. He took Loki's chin and gently wiped the blood from his face and neck. Loki watched him silently eyes shining against the dimly lit room.

"He didn't mean it," Tony heard himself speak as he wiped the thin trail of blood off Loki's neck. "He's been really worried is all. He'll be back soon begging for forgiveness." He pulled the paper towel back and examined Loki's bruised lip. "I have dealt with his temper before." Loki replied softly, watching Tony. Tony set the paper towel down and smiled at Loki.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Loki. I'm Anthony Stark better knows as Tony Stark, Best know as Iron Man or your sexiness"

Loki offered Tony a weak smile and took his hand to shake.

"The...the pleasure is all m-mine Mr. Stark." His voice gave another stutter, his face screwed up in concerntration as he attempted to speak.

"Please, babe. Call me Tony." He replied giving Loki a flirtatious grin.

"Tony?"

"Yeah, sugar plum?" Tony asked batting his lashes and resting his chin on his hand. Loki cocked his head to the side and smiled slightly.

"You are still naked."

"You love it."

* * *

Loki fell asleep soon after, leaving Tony to confront Thor. (After getting some pants on) The God of Thunder was currently at Tony's bar nursing some amber alcohol, resting his head against his palm. When he saw Tony he stood setting the alcohol down.

"Did I hurt him?" He asked nervously. "I did not intend to strike him." Tony walked by him and poured himself a drink and took a deep swig of it.

"Well I'm sure being hit across the face by ten tons of pure muscle is not fun for anyone." He ignored the hurt look on Thor's face. "Your brother just wakes up and you start shit."

"I started nothing! He was the-"

"Look. I don't really care if he started it. You sure as hell didn't make it any better!" He slumped in his seat. Thor shifted before sitting as well.

"I did not mean to harm him. I had been so worried about him for so long; and the first words he speaks are noting but poison."

"He's been _tortured_. Did you expect him to jump into your arms crying Hail Mary?"

"I do not know of this Mary, but I had hoped he would be warmer towards me."

"Well until you think this shit over, he's going to be a frosty little bitch to you." Thor smiled bitterly. "I should apologize." He stood only for Tony to grab his arm and yank him down.

"He's sleeping." Thor pulled his arm free.

"He has done nothing but sleep for many months. I will speak to him." Tony grabbed Thor's arm again and yanked him back; or attempted to but Thor was a God and Tony. Wasn't.

"No. You're not going to wind him up again. He can barely speak as it is-"

"His words earlier were quite articulate."

"Are you kidding me? He fucking stuttered and fell over every word he said." Tony snapped. Thor looked at his lap.

"I should not have forced him, I-"

Talk to him in the morning." Thor finally nodded slowly and sat down again. "Aye. I shall wait." Tony nodded. "Yeah, you will." He took a final swig from his glass and shook his head. "Well it's been an eventful night. I'm going to bed. You should too."

"I will go back to Loki's room for the rest of the night."

"No. I don't think he'll be to keen on seeing your face when he wakes up." Without waiting for a reply, Tony stalked away from the bar and out of the room; leaving Thor to sit and ponder alone.

Morning came to soon for the three of them. Thor's first instinct was to go right to Loki's room, yet he was too nervous of Loki's reaction towards him. So he sat out in the kitchen and played with his eggs. Tony however seemed quite anxious to get to Loki. He had grabbed an orange and water for himself and Loki and headed right to his room without a glance towards the blonde. Loki was awake and sitting in his bed tracing the stitching on his comforter. When he spotted Tony he smiled slowly.

"Good morning Mr. Stark."

"Morning doll face. Didn't I tell you to call me Tony?"

"Yes, but you were quite n-naked. I was not sure if I should take you seriously."

"Well someone's sassy this morning." Tony quipped. He took a seat beside Loki's bed and unpeeled their oranges. Loki's nose twitched as the tangy citrus sent filled the room. He watched the inventor with curious green eyes as the orange was peeled and handed to him. He inspected the orange curiously, flicking his eyes up to Tony and studying how he ate the orange, he followed suit. They ate in comfortable silence both looking out the window towards the city. The quiet was broken by Jarivs.

"Sir, Mr. Banner and Mr. Rogers are at the door." Jarvis stated. Loki stiffened and cast suspicious eyes towards the ceiling. Tony snickered. "Yeah Jarvis, you can let 'em in." He replied taking the peelings from Loki, who remained focused on Jarvis's voice. "Yes sir." Tony looked at Loki and offered him a grin.

"Care for a tour of my Tower."

"You have guests." Loki replied. Tony shrugged. "Thor will keep them busy. C'mon." He walked over to Loki and took a hold of his arms hoisting him out of the bed. Loki stood shakily, but didn't collapse as Tony slowly began to lead him to the door. He was still dressed in a Metallica T-shirt and black sweat pants, his hair was still a wild fluffy mess; yet he still looked more regal and other worldly than anyone else Tony knew...besides Thor of course. The two slowly walked out of Loki's room for the first time, Loki was walking free.

They walked down the hall; Tony had one arm supporting Loki's waist while Loki had one arm around the back of Tony's shoulders. Tony could hear muffled voices from the living room. He and Loki made their way forward and came face to face with Steve. By the looks of it, Thor had informed him of Loki's awakening. He offered Loki a shy smile and held out his hand for Loki to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Loki. I'm Steve Rogers."

"Likewise Mr. Rogers."

"Steve. Please, call me Steve." Captain America replied with a friendly smile. Loki nodded and smiled back hesitantly. Right behind Steve was Bruce Banner who approached Loki with a nod and equally hesitant smile. Both men took notice of Loki's brusied lip and flicked their eyes over to Tony questioningly. Tony shrugged and mouthed later to them as Thor peeked around the door frame. He held a mug of coffee in his hand and offered his other hand to Loki.

"Walk with me, brother." He prompted softly. Loki hesitantly looked at Thor's offered hand before nodding slowly and stepping away from Tony with a nod. He did not take Thor's offered hand; which fell limply by his side. The two brothers slowly made their way down the hall and away from the Avengers. Thor led Loki over towards the window and gazed out at the city below. Loki stood silently at his side.

"Your voice seems stronger." Thor murmured. Loki nodded silently; not trusting himself to speak. Thor's eyes stared at Loki's face waiting for some reaction. When he received none he turned back to the window. "I thought I had lost you, when you fell from the Bifrost. And to learn you were alive...I was...I was thrilled yet to hear what you had become... I came ready to do what ever was necessary to take you down. In the end, it was not I that discovered your innocence. No brotherly bond telling me what was being done to you. I willingly attacked and fought what I thought was you, without taking anything into consideration. Have I lost you brother? Have I pushed you too far and trusted you too little? Am I too late to repair the bond we once shared?" He looked at Loki pleadingly. Loki's eyes swept across the city silently, as silent as he had been for too long. Thor swallowed the lump forming in his throat and looked away, not wanting Loki to see his shame. He peered out at the city unseeing or caring. His breath caught in his throat as Loki took Thor's hand in his own. Thor looked towards his brother. Loki was no longer gazing out the window. His eyes were now on their entwined hands; contemplating them. He slowly lifted his eyes and met Thor's stare.

"You wou- you would have come for me...if you had know I was ali-alive?" The words sounded rough as he spoke them. Thor lifted the hand not holding onto his brother's, to cup the back of Loki's neck. It was such a familiar comforting gesture that it nearly brought Loki to tears. He did not struggle as Thor pulled him into his arms and against his chest. He did not scream as Thor placed a firm kiss against his temple. He did not cry as Thor held him. It had been such a long time...such a long time since he had been handled with such care. He had forgotten what majesty it was to be cared for. Gentle touches and kindness had become foreign to him with the Chitauri. They had used his mind and body, and Thanos had...Thanos had made sure he would fear any touch, sexual or not. Thanos had made him his.

"I would have not just have come for you brother. I would have destroyed all those who tried to keep you from me. All those who had brought you harm. I would raise an army and I would have taken you. I woul-I would have taken you from that torture and I would have brought you home. I would protect you. I _will _protect you. Even when you gain your strength back and tell me you don't need me, I will still be there." Loki smiled weakly at Thor's words.

"You believe I will heal?" He questioned softly.

"In time, yes." Thor replied finally releasing Loki. The two brothers lapsed back into silence and gazed out the window again. "I am sorry I struck you," Thor murmured, causing Loki to glance at him. "It was cruel and unnecessary of me." Loki shook his head. "I am fine, Thor." The God of Thunder looked unconvinced. Loki wanted to break the awkward silence.

"How is your...human?"

"Jane?" Thor asked. Loki nodded.

"She is well. We remain good friends?"

"Just friends Thor? I thought you too were very close."

"Things change, brother." Thor replied returning to staring out the window obviously uncomfortable with the topic. Loki shifted and tore his eyes away from the window. "Was it my fault?" He asked. Thor looked at his brother; his eyebrows furrowed. "Of course not, it was a mutual agreement." Loki looked unsure but they both returned to the window.

"Mr. Odinsons, Mr. Stark would like your opinion on Pizza." A disembodied voice called out. Thor felt Loki drop to the floor. Thor grabbed Mjölnir and looked towards the ceiling, face grave. After a moment he realized that it was Jarvis that Loki had reacted to. Loki silently glanced around.

"All is well brother. The voice is our friend." Loki refused to move. He hated it. He hated hearing that voice but being unable to see it. It was Steve who found them huddled on the floor. "Guys, that's just Stark's...well darn I don't even know what it really is. But it's alright." Thor shifted but finally stood taking Loki with him.

"What on M-Midgard is it?" Loki questioned. He had been in the realm before. But never had he heard of invisible voices, unless mayhaps a ghosts haunted these halls. Steve shrugged. "Ask Tony, I'm sure he'd love to explain it to you." He led the princes into the kitchen. Bruce was sitting on the counter with Stark; a telephone against his ear. When he spotted Thor and Loki he called out. "We're getting Two bacon and one vegetarian pizza. Sound good to you?" He asked. Thor nodded but Loki did not know what a Pizza was. It sounded vile.

* * *

Pizza was the single most greatest food source the brothers had even ingested. Thor was on his fourth slice of Pizza (bacon, a man's feast!) Loki had tentatively poked at his veggie but followed Bruce's example and ate it, finding it quite enjoyable. The four of them ate happily chatting, in Tony's and Thor's case, or otherwise listening. The Avengers had a 3 o'clock meeting they had to get to. Loki assumed it was Avenger job related. It was in fact for a interrogation on Travis Farrows. Tony's real wish was that Loki be able to deal out any punishment. As far as Tony was concerned it was only fair. He sat cross legged on the counter beside Bruce scarfing down his pizza. He had filled him and Steve on all that had transpired. They had suggested calling Fury, Tony refused until Loki gained more strength just in case the shit hit the fan.

After pizza there had been discussion/argument over whether or not they should bring Loki. As far as Thor was concerned, Loki needed time to heel and not be dragged into such a situation as of yet. Loki had been confused by what they were referring to and Bruce told him about their boss Nick Fury demanding to meet him. Loki agreed to go despite Thor's obvious displeasure. They all redressed into day clothing and headed down the tower and for the first time in months, Loki walked outside. Steve had a grip on his arm to keep him from buckling over. The drive was silent. Tony was looking out the window, his first glass of the day in his hand. Steve and Bruce were at his side silently looking around the limo. Thor and Loki remained across from them. Thor glaring moodily at the ceiling while Loki silently wondered what they weren't telling him. The limo parked in front of a large building. A man stood waiting for them. He was a large man, bald and eye patched. He was glaring at them like they had done him great offense. When his eye landed on Loki it seemed to soften for a moment.

Tony approached Nick Fury and threw an arm around his broad shoulders. "Hey there Nicky, how's it been?" He asked. Fury stared at Stark and shrugged off his arm. "You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago." He griped. "Traffic was a bitch." Tony shrugged. Nick wasn't buying it. He lumbered past them and stalked into the building, causing the others to quickly follow behind. The building was cold. Bruce could feel goose bumps raise on his arms as they were lead to the elevator. He nervously took off his glasses and wiped the lenses. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be here... The elevator doors opened and they were greeted by Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov; who had been on a mission in Spain for nearly a month. The team greeted each other warmly enough as Fury walked away from them. Natasha was the first to take notice of Loki and when their eyes met she nodded and him and approached him.

"It's good to see you healed." She commented. Loki nodded and quietly thanked her. She smiled at his for a moment. "Welcome back." She murmured. Loki smiled at that. "It's good to be back." When Clint approached Loki his eyes were narrowed. He glanced Loki up and down. "So...you're alive." He commented casually. "Yes." Loki replied blinking. Clint nodded. "Good, none of us were looking forward to Thor's bitching if you had died." That earned a glare from Thor, but Loki smiled. "He can be quite dramatic." He offered. Clint grinned. "Tell me about it. Almost as bad as Stark."

"Hey!"

"Yes, w-w-well Stark is a special case." Loki replied idily.

"Hey!"

The group walked down the hallway. The SHIELD Agents made it obvious to avoid them except of course Agent Coulson who nodded at them and smiled. He had healed nicely in Clint's opinion; a jagged scar remained but he was alive; and he was going to be okay. That was all that really mattered to Clint. They entered a reception area and Loki was lead to one of the plush seats. He sat down quietly hands clasped under his chin as he watched different SHIELD agents scurry by. When Thor and the others had to leave for a meeting, Thor told Loki he would return shortly. Agent Coulson took the seat across from Loki and offered him a clinical smile.

"Hello Loki. I'm Agent Coulson. We've met, or I've met you but you never became acquainted with me." Loki regarded the agent with calculating eyes. "It is nice to meet you Agent Coulson, and I apologize for whatever my body has done to you." A flash went through Phil's eyes. A searing pain and a cold voice. He easily pushed it to the back of his mind and stared at the God who's own hand had attempted to take his life, while his mind was gone.

"You haven't been told much have you?"

"Nearly nothing."

"Do you remember anything?" Phil asked leaning forward slightly.

"Not much, it is v-very muddled."

"Sadly, it's not my place to tell you what has happened, but I can tell you that you are welcome here and I hope you we can become friends." Phil smiled again and Loki looked at the man with a smile of his own. "I remember you." He stated sitting back and crossing his legs. A faint buzzing could be heard down the hall. Neither man paid it any mind.

"Do you?"

"Yes, you were...you were in that tent when Thor was banished." Phil nodded.

"You were there?"

"I was." Loki confirmed. Phil stood still smiling.

"You're a tricky individual. I'm sure we will get along fine." Loki cocked his head to the side.

"Agreed." Phil left to get him and Loki a cup of coffee. Loki went back to gazing around the room at the grey walls.

"You told me you wouldn't let me get in trouble." A familiar voice snapped. Loki's body tensed up and he felt as though he was doused in ice water._ Hurt's hands were wandering; Hurt's voice was whispering poison into his ears. _Loki lifted his eyes and they clashed with a pair of dark grey eyes that widened at the sight of him.

"So you woke up?" Hurt asked. Loki shoved down his fear. This damn mortal was _nothing! _He rose gracefully refusing to allow Hurt to look down at him. "Obviously." He replied coldly jutting out his chin. Hurt rose an eyebrow. "Why the cold reception?" He asked. "I believe you know why." Loki replied. He realized that he was alone with this man. He could feel the magic at the tips of his fingers. Oh, it felt so good to have magic again. He could end this. He could end _him_. Yet he stilled his hand, he couldn't do it. He couldn't risk the consequences. What if they returned him to Thanos as punishment? Hurt sensing his inability to attack casually approached Loki and tucked a strand of dark hair behind his ear. Loki flinched back and Hurt smiled.

"You attacked my planet and killed my sister. You deserve what you got." Loki swallowed deeply.

"May I have y-your name?" He asked voice harsh. Hurt blinked.

"My name? Why?"

"I believe I deserve to know the name of my rapist." Loki replied blinking nervously as Hurt took his chin and looked harshly at him. "My name is Travis." He supplied with a shrug. Travis's hand idly touched Loki's hair while Loki stood tense.

"Travis, I am sorry about your sister, but my actions were not my-were not my own." Loki muttered. Travis sneered. "Bullshit, you might have your brother and his friends fooled, but I'm not."

"Hey!" A voice shouted from down the hall. Loki and Travis looked up to see Steve Rogers quickly approaching. Behind him Tony who's face was twisted in anger. Steve quickly made his way over to Travis and placed himself in front of Loki. "I thought I made it clear that you stayed away from him!' Tony snapped coldly. He took a hold of Loki's arm and pulled him away from Travis who shrugged. Loki felt Thor approach, glaring at Travis who seemed to flinch a little at the sight of him.

"He's a murderer." Travis muttered.

"He's innocent!" Steve snapped crossing his arms over his chest. Travis glared. "Why did you even consider looking at my brother, let alone speaking to him?" Thor asked, arms also crossed. His voice dangerously soft. Travis looked from Thor, to Steve to Loki and Tony. He smiled bitterly.

"I had only been curious if he would like a bath."

And with that, all hell broke loose. Tony lunged for Travis's throat while Thor let out an enraged snarl and swung Mjölnir, as Steve attempted to drag Tony off of Travis. Loki felt a hand grab his arm and pull him back. He glanced over to see Clint dragging him away from the fight and towards the elevator. Natasha was coldly watching the confrontation. Clint led Loki to the elevator and looked at him. "Are you alright?" He asked. Loki nodded. "I am fine." He replied, voice soft. Clint licked his lips and ran a hand through hi hair. "I'll bring you back to the tower along with Bruce, you really don't need to see this shit." As the elevator doors closed; the last thing Loki saw was Travis on the ground cupping his face while Tony and Thor were forcibly restrained by SHIELD agents. He would learn later that it had been Steve who punched Travis.

* * *

A week passed. Tony's black eye was healing nicely from the punch Travis Farrows had landed. He had been moody and irate when he had returned and refused to look at Loki. Thor on the other hand had sought Loki out and demanded to know if Farrows had harmed had told him he was fine. Thor hadn't been placated though. According to Clint, once Loki and Bruce had left, Farrows had been dragged away. He had a black eye courtesy of Captain America and a badly split lip, Clint was pretty sure came from Tony. The only reason Thor hadn't gotten a hit in was because Steve had stood directly in front of him blocking his shot.

Loki's voice had cleared nicely, he no longer struggled to form his words and had gained back a lot of strength. He was currently curled on the sofa with Thor watching the Lord of The Rings Trilogy. Steve sat on Loki's other side while Bruce and Tony had made them selves comfortable on the floor. Tony had made a game of giving each of them a character. Clint had been Legolas, Natasha was the giant spider who tried to eat Frodo. Bruce was Gandalf and Thor was apparently Gandalf's horse. Steve was blessed with Faramir and Tony gave Loki Arwen to his Aragorn. Loki honestly could not see any resemblance.

Tony and Bruce and Thor fought over the pop corn. Thor-fucking Thor won and ate with a smug smile on his lips. Loki had fallen asleep a couple times and had chosen Steve Roger's impressive chest as his pillow. Tony wasn't jealous though because he knew he was Loki's favorite. Steve could suck it. When the movie ended at 4:13 AM Tony was too lazy to get up. He fell asleep on the floor sprawled out. When he awoke he noticed only he and Thor remained. The sun was blaring and Tony sat up and yawned. He shoved on Thor's shoulder, but received no reaction from the slumbering God. The scent of bacon filled the room and Tony got to his feet to investigate.

Loki and Steve were in the kitchen, Steve showed Loki how to cook. The bacon was sizzling in the pan and Bruce was working on the pancakes. Loki noticed Tony at the door and offered him a smile which Stark returned. He walked up to Loki and peered over his shoulder as Loki cooked.

"Wachu making?" Tony asked grinning and resting his cheek on Loki's shoulder. Loki ignored Tony's closeness.

"Bacon," He replied. "Is Thor awake?"

"Nah, still out."

"Would you please wake him up for me?" Loki asked. Tony nodded and pulled away from Loki.

"Sure thing." He gave a mock salute before walking out of the kitchen. Loki shook his head and turned his attention back to the bacon.

"Loki?"

"Yes, Steve?" Loki asked as he deposited the bacon onto a plate.

"The team and I have been thinking,"

"A dangerous development." Loki teased earning a chuckle from Bruce who finished the last pancake. "Well as I was saying, we talked it out and were hoping that once you gain enough strength, how would you like to join the team?" Loki set down the pan and blinked. He furrowed his brow and looked from Bruce to Steve and back.

"Join the _Avengers_?" He questioned. Steve nodded. Loki licked his lips, a smile at his lips.

"That is a very kind offer, but I couldn't."

"Why?" Bruce asked coming to stand beside Steve.

"You have already done so much for me. I would only be a burden." The God of Mischief replied. They looked up to see Stark and Thor coming into the kitchen, Thor wiping at the corner of his eye. He came and stood beside his brother reaching around him to grab of piece of bacon. He handed a piece to Loki who slipped it in his mouth and chewed it while watching Thor grab another piece. Steve turned his attention back to Loki once more.

"You'd be a great help, your magic would be very useful." Loki swallowed his bacon and looked down in thought. "You truly want me?" He asked. Steve nodded. Tony grinned at Loki. "We talked to Clint and Tasha about it, they agree that once your strong enough to fight, we can really use you." Loki blinked surprised. Another smile appeared on his face, causing Tony's to widen. Thor meanwhile watched in confused silence. What on earth were they talking about? He watched as Loki slowly nodded. "Well if you'd have me, I would be honored to fight along side you." He heard his brother say. The others were smiling, but there was a roaring in Thor's ears. "Well than, welcome to the team." Steve stated warmly smiling back at Loki. Thor stepped forward and shook his head.

"He cannot join." The rest of the team looked at his in confusion. Bruce frowned.

"Why not?" He asked. Loki looked at his brother silently.

"Our father wishes for him to return to Asgard." From the corner of his eye he saw his brother's already pale skin turn even pastier. Loki shook his head.

"You never told me this." Loki told him, voice clipped. The regarded Loki sadly.

"You were still healing. I did not want to upset you." He reached to touch Loki's shoulder, but Loki stepped back. "When would you have told me Thor? Right when you decided to drag me back?"

"Do not attempt to twist my words brother. Father has ordered your return." Loki lifted his chin and regarded Thor coldly. "I refuse." He challenged. Thor clenched his hands into fists.

"You do not have a choice in this." He stepped towards Loki and Loki, refusing to back down also took a step forward. "Hear me well Thor. I _refuse _to return to Asgard, and that is my choice." Thor's temper began to bubble. He did not wish to fight Loki, but he was being so difficult, and Thor was never one to back down, especially to Loki.

"You _will _return with me to Asgard. The Allfather demands it, and mother wishes it." He used mother hoping it would bait Loki into agreeing. Loki shook his head. Steve shifted and walked around them, not wanting to be in the middle of this. He grabbed Tony's shoulder, but Tony jerked away. He didn't want this fight to get physical. Bruce meanwhile had already slipped out of the room; leaving Steve and Bruce on the sidelines.

"That is no longer my home and you know it."

"You are being childish!" Thor snapped. Loki snorted.

"Childish? Me? You are the one making selfish demands." Loki countered.

"You cannot hide here forever, Loki. You are a prince of Asgard. It's time you start acting like it." Thor snapped crossing his arms over his chest fearing he might strike at Loki again. Loki glared.

"I am a relic of Jotunheim. I am no prince of Asgard."

"Loki, be reasonable." Thor sighed angering Loki even more.

"Be reasonable? You come o me telling me I must return to Asgard, despite my obvious discomfort. What would I find there Thor? The scorn of the people and a nice little holding cell from your precious father." Thor's hand lifted as thought to strike Loki. Tony tensed ready to get into his suit, but Loki took a step towards Thor; green eyes flashing brilliantly.

"Are you going to strike me again Thor? You are going to resort to violence to force me to submit?" He hissed. Thor lowered his hand by his side.

"Your king demands your presence, Loki. You cannot refuse him." Loki took another step towards Thor.

"Watch me." He replied coldly. "Brother, this is not the time to act petty."

"But I'm _not _your brother Thor. I'm not." Loki stated. Thor sighed as though Loki was being a bothersome child and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are correct Loki. The brother I knew died when he fell from the Bifrost...you are but his shadow." Thor's voice had gone hard and Tony winced at his words. Loki's face had lost what little color it possessed. Without another word he shoved passed Thor and stalked out of the kitchen. Thor made a move to follow his but Steve grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "Leave him be, Thor." He ordered. Thor looked ready to argue but instead he pulled from Steve's grip and walked out the opposite way of Loki.

Good morning indeed.

* * *

Loki closed the door to his room and stormed into the adjoining bathroom. How dare Thor do this! He turned on the shower and got undressed angrily throwing his shirt to the ground. He stepped into the shower, allowing the hot water to pour onto him. He let out a relieved sigh and closed his eyes. The water poured down his back, relaxing his tensed muscles. His body shook minutely, his teeth were clenched together, tears bordering his eyes. So Thor had finally said it. Loki was too broken beyond repair. He would never be whole again. Loki stepped out of the shower and dried himself. He redressed in a pair of jeans and one one Stark's t-shirts that he was so fond of.

"Hey, Loki?" Stark's voice called through the door. Loki opened the door and nodded at Stark in greeting. Tony grinned at him. "You took a shower." He noted. Loki nodded. "And I wasn't invited to join?" Tony teased. Loki smiled coyly and leaned close to Tony. "Perhaps next time, I'll make sure you are there." He whispered, eyes alight with mischief. Tony cleared his throat his grin widening.

"You want to go out with me and Bruce?"

"Out?"

"Yeah, go with me and Bruce, walk around the city. Get you out of this tower." Loki looked around his room.

"I'd love to." He replied. Tony nodded. "It's kind of cold out, so grab a jacket and meet us in the living room." He turned and walked back down the hall and out of sight. Loki grabbed the jacket resting on the chair next to his bed and followed after Tony closing his bedroom door behind him.

He did not see Thor for the rest of the day.

They came back to the tower at midnight. The lights were out and a silence hung throughout the tower. Tony, Bruce and Loki had spent the whole day outside. They walked through the park, ate hot dogs from vendors. (Bruce had to assure Loki, they were not actual dogs he was consuming) And Tony bought Loki a Snow Globe with Stark/Avenger Tower as it's center. Loki enjoyed shaking the snow globe and watching the snow swirl around before settling delicately about. Bruce was dropped off on his floor of the tower. His floor was just below Tony's. Below Bruce was Natasha's, followed by Steve. Two empty floors seperated Steve for Clint. Thor would soon be situated on that floor and Tony was hopeful Loki would take the floor just above his brother's. Yet for now, Thor and Loki were bunking with Tony.

They quietly managed to enter Tony's floor. Tony nodded his goodnight to Loki, who returned it and silently made his way to his room. He slipped past Thor's room and quickly opened his door and slipped in, hoping his brother was not awake. He closed the door behind him. Without bothering to change into sleeping clothes he crawled into bed, setting the snow globe down beside his light. He fell asleep easily, exhausted and upset. Thor did not visit him that night.

Thor had stormed out of the kitchen; his ears ringing. He wished he could summon Mjölnir and smash his anger away; but he had learned. Instead he headed towards Tony's lab. He needed to be away from Loki, and that was as far as he could get without actually leaving the premise. He attempted to enter the room only to realize it was locked. Thor slumped down the wall and sat heavily staring sullenly at the opposite wall. He did not know how long he sat there; When he heard footsteps his first thought was that it was Loki. Instead he looked up to see Steve Rogers, looking disappointed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. Thor shook his head.

"Nay, friend I would rather not." He watched from the corner of his eye as Steve sat heavily beside him. Steve did not bother talking to him. They sat in silence for a good ten minutes before Thor finally stood. "I would like to leave this place."

"Leave? To go where?" He asked.

"I would like to visit Jane." Thor admitted. Steve nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, go ahead Thor. You need to break." He reasoned. Thor smiled grimly.

"I will not be gone long. Three days at most." Steve stood. "Well I'll walk you out the door. You taking Mjölnir?" He asked. "Aye." The two blondes headed towards the roof. Bruce was waiting by the elevator he smiled blandly at Thor. "You okay?" He asked. "Yes. I am going to visit Jane for a few days." "That's probably a good idea." Bruce concurred rubbing the side of his neck and glancing down the hall. Thor turned to Steve once again. "It will only be a few days." He repeated, almost as if he were trying to convince himself. Then he was gone.

It was not three days.

A week passed.

Followed by another week.

And another.

Soon it was A month and a half with Thor gone. At first Loki had been uptight an uncaring about Thor's absence. But soon he began to look towards the elevator whenever it dinged looking for Thor. Whenever it thundered or lightninged out Loki was at the window hoping for his brother. But he never came. Before he knew it four months had passed. He had moved onto his own floor in the tower by his own request. Tony had been upset to see him go.

His floor was sparsely furnished. Simple furniture with no pictures decorating the walls. He had recently finished debriefing with Nick Fury and Phil Coulson. It was only a matter of time before he joined the team. Thor was still part of the team. He still battled along side them but Loki never saw him. He never came by the tower and never called. Loki told himself he didn't care. Really he didn't.

Truly.

Loki had taken to helping Nick Fury around when the Avengers were called. He along with Maria Hill tailed Fury and or Agent Coulson acting as the to go people when something went wrong during a battle (Which it usually did) There had been the fiasco with Stark nearly getting killed. Steve's fight with a friend thought to be dead, and Thor of course, Thor popping up to aid in battle but always leaving shortly after despite the teams pleas and bargains that he stay for awhile. Loki never watched the video feeds of his not brother battling. He never watched bitterly hoping Thor would be knocked down a peg or two, or wondering if the God of Thunder ever thought of him...

Never.

Natasha Romanov and Loki Laufeyson walked purposely down the street. Tony Stark had called them up saying he wanted a group chat. Natasha however was having other ideas. She led Loki down to the local ice cream shop and browsed the selection.

"I'm partial towards the coffee, how about you?" She asked. Loki grimaced at the coffee flavor but suddenly smiled at the Cotton Candy Flavored ice cream.

"Cotton Candy." He cooed happily. Natasha snorted an eyebrow raised as she ordered her coffee flavored ice cream in a plastic bowl. "Go for Loki." She shrugged. Loki ordered and paid for his ice cream. He put the ice cream in a large plastic cup and swished it around with a straw until it began to soften a bit. He slurped it out of the straw and Natasha grinned.

The two slowly headed to the tower enjoying their ice cream. It was late December and the weather was usually bitter, but in an odd occurrence the weather was on the almost warmer side. Natasha stirred her ice cream looking displeased as it slowly began to melt. She handed it to Loki who's hand tinged blue for a moment freezing the ice cream again. Natasha nodded her thanks. They entered Avengers Tower and got into the elevator mowing down on the sugary snack. Loki stood with the straw in his mouth sipping at the melted ice cream. Stark was at the tippy top of the tower so Natasha nearly finished her bowl when they finally reached their destination. Loki looked displeased and took a deep slurp of his ice cream. His nose and lips turned a sapphire color and Natasha let out an amused laugh, stepping out of the elevator with the God.

The Avengers were gathered around bar Thor. They looked up as the two entered and Clint looked put out at the sight of the ice cream. Tony snicked. "Princess you got sick the last time your drank ice cream that fast."

"As I recall Stark, last time the ice cream was spiked with rum." Loki shot back slurping down the last of it. Tony shrugged. "It might have been. It might not." Loki smirked at Stark which the playboy returned.

"What is it that you needed us all here for Stark?" Natasha asked breaking Tony's attention from waggling his eyebrows suggestively at Loki who didn't seem to notice, too focused on looking down sadly at his empty cup. Tony looked up and grinned.

"Ahh yeah, Thor's back." Loki's attention instantly shifted from his cup to Stark, a frown marring his pale face. "Here?" He asked. Stark nodded. "He want's to talk to you." Loki scowled.

"I'm sure he-" He began his rant only to be cut off by a voice he hadn't heard from in months. "Loki." Said God turned swiftly, locking eyes with his not Brother. Thor stood awkwardly, his face drawn and shamed. Loki shot Stark a withering glare. Stark met his glare blankly. Loki turned back to Thor. "So. You're back." He acnowleged. Thor took a step towards Loki.

"I had to...I had to see you." He murmured. Loki scowled. "Yes four months after your cowardly retreat." Thor lowered his eyes. "It was not right of me to run away." He admitted. Loki glared. "Where did you go?" He asked.

"I visited Jane for some time before returning to Asgard. I spoke with the Allfather. He wishes for you to return Loki. He and mother wish to see you again." Loki's angry face soften slightly at the mention of Frigga. He dreamed of her. He missed her dearly. Steve cleared his throat.

"Maybe we should...go." He ushered them out of the room, even Tony went without a struggle leaving the brothers in privacy. Thor's attention returned to Loki; noting that his brother no longer looked as gaunt as he had when he had first awoken. Loki looked back silently at Thor waiting for him to continue.

"Return with me brother. I will be with you every step of the way. No harm will come to you." He swore softly, knowing that Loki was close to complying. Loki regarded Thor closely. "And if I wish to return?" He questioned. "Then we hall return to Midgard." Thor promised. Loki sat down on the couch staring at his hands. "There is nothing for me in Asgard." He whispered. Thor knelt down in front of his little brother and gathered his hands. "There is closure Loki." He murmured. Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Why did you leave?" He asked. Thor blinked and looked at the joined hands.

"I needed to think clearly. And I couldn't with you there. I had to get away. There were questions I needed answered"

_"Father," Thor's voice boomed out from across the throne room. Odin Allfather stood from his throne a smile on his withered face. "My, son." He called in greeting holding out his arms and stepping down from the dais. Thor approached his father and embraced him. He felt Odin sigh contently and pat his arm. _

_"I had hoped you would return. The Bifrost is rebuilt to all its splendor." Thor nodded in agreement. "Aye father it is lovely." Odin looked at his son, his one eye narrowed in concern._

_"Thor you seem weary." He pointed out. "Loki has awoken." Thor told his father softly. The allfather smiled and nodded. "Yes I am aware. How does he fare?" _

_"He gains strength everyday." Thor replied a hint of pride in his voice. Odin nodded and motioned for his son to walk with him. "I am glad to hear that. We discussed his return once he healed."_

_"He is not ready yet father. He has made friends on Midgard." Odin gazed down the long golden halls a contemplative look on his face._

_"He cannot simply hide on Midgard forever. His mother wishes to see him" Thor watched his father with matching blue eyes. "He has been harmed in his sleep." Odin frowned and looked at his eldest son closely._

_"Harmed? Harmed how?"_

_"A mortal with a job to care for him, had been sexually assaulting him. We had only just discovered." "The mortal had been justly punished."_

_"Yes father."_

_"Good." Odin kept walking. Thor followed._

_"You did not know?" He asked. Odin shook his head._

_"Even is sleep, your brother hid himself from Heimdall's all seeing eyes. Only when he awoke were was he able to see him before he once again his himself." Thor nodded. Relieved that Odin had known of Loki's torment and did nothing to stop it. _

_"How long shall you stay here?" Odin asked. "For awhile, time to clear my head." Odin smiled at that and pat his son on the shoulder. "Your mother shall be pleased to see you. Come."_

He admitted bitterly. Loki squeezed Thor's fingers gently reminiscent of all those months ago when he awoke. Thor lifted his eyes to Loki who offered him a weak smile. "You will keep your word?" He asked. "If I wish to return you will not lock me up?" He asked plainly. Thor looked his brother in the eye.

"I swear to you, you shall not be locked up." He and Loki locked and kept gazes for several moments before Loki slowly nodded. "Then I shall return with you."

* * *

The walk to the grassy park was quiet. Loki walked beside Bruce who had told him countless times to know that he was most certainly welcome whenever he chose to. He felt Steve Rogers pull him into a goodbye hug, the super soldier told him to come back soon. Clint had told Loki to keep his chin up, Natasha told him he was going to be fine. Tony had actually pulled Loki into a tight hug, patting Loki's dark wavy hair affectionately and smiling up at him fondly.

"You don't stay away too long, alright?" He told Loki, his voice amused but with a hint of a plea in it. Loki smiled. "I'll be back soon." He promised. Tony nodded and yawned to stifle a teary sniff. "Good. 'Cause I don;t want to have to drag you back. I will though." Then he pushed something into Loki's hand. "A goodbye present." Tony stated with shrug. "So you won't forget me."

"How could I forget you?" Loki asked. Tony flashed him a grin.

"I could send you with a naked selfie." He replied. Loki did not know what a selfie was. He laughed. "Another time, Anthony." Tony didn't even try to correct him. Finally Thor called to him that it was time to go.

Loki and Thor stood tensely in Central Park's field. Loki stared blankly up at the sky, tensed. The fingers of one hand holding onto the sleeve of Thor's uniform. In his other hand he held the snow globe Stark had given him. The team were present to see them off. Loki had met Stark's gaze and the billionaire had motioned with his finger to his mouth smiling. Loki returned it uncertainly.

"We shall return." Thor stated looking at his team with a smile and nod. "You better." Bruce commented. Loki listened to the small talk silently contemplating the return home. Thor and Loki finally separated from the rest of the team and both looked into the endless blue skies.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost!" Thor called, the words Loki hadn't heard in almost two years. Instantly the sky opened up and surrounded them in bright light. Loki allowed himself one last glance around the world he had nearly been forced to subjugate, and at the people who had given him a home. As the light sucked them up Loki thought perhaps he wasn't broken. Perhaps Njork and Thanos were wrong about him. Perhaps he could heal and in time return to normal. He had fallen a lost creature and returning someone who had a chance to choose his fate, rather than allow it to be chosen for him.

No he was not broken.

He was simply.

Loki.

And when Thor squeezed his hand one final time before they vanished from Midgard.

Loki squeezed back.

**End.**

* * *

_I had been asked, so I have delivered the sequel to to This Place Is Full Of Monsters. Thank you so much to everyone who read, liked, Favorited or alerted this story. Honestly out of all the stories I have written, I feel like this is my best work. This is my Masterpiece. _

_I love all of you!_


	3. Important

**Hello darlings! I am currently working on a sequel to this lovely story and I need input. My page has a poll and I would appreciate all you dears to cast your vote. If it doesn't really go anywhere I will keep with my prefered idea of making it neither FrostIron or Thorki and just have major hints instead.**


	4. Results

**Alright darlings, it seems FrostIron is the winner. I shall be writing it and have it posted for you lovelies. But I also I received some lovely messages, so to keep all my fans happy I will be writing a Thorki version as well. Let me know if you want the Threesome version or no. **


End file.
